


Under Pressure

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Desperation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi asks his two lovers to indulge one of his more shameful kinks.</p><p>Canon universe, so Eren's his canon age. Hence the underage tag. ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT OMORASHI IS, IT INVOLVES PISS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> this is for eruriren week 2016, day 3: yellow (bc pee lmao)

“I think we should try something… different.” Levi said one night while he, Eren, and Erwin were discussing plans for their next scene together. 

“How do you mean, ‘different?’” Erwin cocked his head slightly, an inquisitive expression etched on his features and Eren perked up silently. They’d both noticed an undercurrent of trepidation in Levi’s voice and wondered just what someone like him would be hesitant about, considering the level of debauchery they often enjoyed together. 

“It goes without saying that— that I trust you both with my life in the battlefield and to make me feel human again after we get back,” Levi started, “so I hope that this doesn’t… make you two see me differently.” He fidgeted with the empty mug in his hands. Seeing Levi, of all people, be nervous was quite a sight.

“Considering how we  _ have _ seen you, Levi…” Erwin chuckled, “I doubt you have anything to worry about.” Eren nodded in agreement, though Levi still looked somewhat unconvinced. “I mean, when you suggested we invite Eren into our… little endeavor, did I think badly of you?” 

“Well, no, but—”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll make it work.” Eren chimed in. Levi let out a slow breath and sucked another one in. 

“I want you both to test my bladder’s endurance.” 

“Elaborate?” Erwin arched an eyebrow, keeping his voice as neutral as he could. 

“I, uh, noticed that holding my piss turns me on,” Levi admitted, “sometimes I jerk off with a full bladder and it’s… well, it’s fucking amazing and I just wanted to incorporate it into this thing we have going on—whatever it is. If you want, I mean.” 

“I can’t say I’m not intrigued,” Eren said softly, “is it strictly about holding it in, or…?” 

Levi’s cheeks stained red at that and his eyes shifted downwards, lips setting in a thin line. He let out another breath. “I like seeing how long I can hold it in, but…” 

“But?” 

“I mean, that’s the thing I wanna try with you guys. I want to find out just how long until I become utterly desperate and I just can’t hold it in anymore. I want to see how  _ that  _ feels.” He looked at them both imploringly. 

“Knowing you, you’ve already planned out how such an evening would go down to the last detail,” Erwin said with a shrug, “I don’t see why not.” 

They busied themselves with working out the specifics to Levi’s request: safe words, how to make sure they all enjoyed it, and what supplies they needed to make it happen. As Erwin had predicted, Levi had already put quite a lot of thought and planning into it. 

Levi was so thankful for their understanding, and their willingness to hear him out; he’d known he could count on them in his gut, of course—trust was the name of the game when it came to both their military service and their explorations in the special dungeon Erwin had had outfitted just for their trysts. Still, admitting to something that most people would consider weird, or even outright disgusting, had been difficult in spite of it. 

* * *

The scene took place a few days later, as securing a waxed canvas tarp had taken some doing, but it was finally time. Levi’s heart fluttered with excitement for what was in store and of sharing this side of himself with the two men he trusted the most in the entire world. Levi was completely naked save a leather harness that looked very similar to their military issue one, the main difference being that this one was designed to restrain his arms and attach to the O-ring that dangled down from the ceiling of the dungeon on a heavy chain. Erwin and Eren were dressed in crisp, black slacks but no shirts or shoes, the candlelight flickering nicely over their toned bodies, bathing them in warm light.

Erwin asked if he was ready and Levi replied with a nod, ready as he’d ever been. His bladder wasn’t terribly full, not yet anyway. That was one of Eren’s jobs. Erwin attached the harness to the ring and made sure it was secure, and that Levi wasn’t in any pain that he didn’t want to be in. Due to how the harness connected, he hung somewhat off balance with his ass slightly higher, but that was part of the overall design. Next, Erwin fastened the thigh straps, which effectively spread Levi’s legs, exposing him beautifully. 

“Just to be sure, what are the safe words?” Erwin asked, pulling on a pair of black gloves.

“Maria means keep going, Rose means slow down, and Sina means stop.” Levi answered, swaying slightly over the waxed canvas. His voice was already strained at the very edges from sheer anticipation of what was to come. The corners of Erwin’s mouth twitched upwards.

“Eren, see to it that our darling Captain is properly hydrated,” Erwin began the scene, “he looks really thirsty.” 

“At once, sir.” Eren obeyed, tipping a canteen gently against Levi’s lips until he opened them and drank from it. Rather than just plain water, Levi had suggested tea for its diuretic properties. Eren pulled the canteen back, granting Levi a small smile.

“The rules are simple enough, if a single drop of urine trickles out before I tell you that you can let go, I’ll use this,” Erwin presented a riding crop, “to punish you, a lash for every drop you spill. I know you want to be a good boy for me, Captain. Let’s see what you’re made of.” Erwin stalked back towards a narrow table with an assortment of toys and implements and admired a smooth, metal one. It was hook-shaped with a flanged end, designed to stimulate the prostate and could be worn for long periods of time, and it was definitely one of Levi’s favorites, considering how he let out a soft, needy whine upon seeing Erwin touch it. “You know what to do, don’t you Captain?” 

“Commander… I really like that toy… and I’d like very much for you to use it on me today.” Levi replied, his cock now half-hard and twitching. “Please.” 

“Very well, since you begged so nicely.” Erwin strode up behind Levi’s backside, lightly running the metal hook along the cleft of his ass. The coolness of the metal made Levi jolt involuntarily, and he could feel that his bladder felt fuller than before, but still not where he wanted it to be. He shot a pleading look towards Eren. 

“Would you like some more?” Eren asked, offering the canteen to him and he drank down a few more gulps. Erwin grabbed a small jar of lube and proceeded to coat his gloved fingers and the metal toy in it, sidling back behind Levi. 

“How are you doing?” He rumbled, trailing his clean hand over one of Levi’s hips to hold him steady as he gently circled the puckered opening with the other.

“M-maria.” 

“You’re doing so well, Captain,” Eren cooed, fingers trailing over Levi’s jawline appreciatively.  

“I’d say you deserve a little reward.” Erwin added as he began to push his finger inside at an excruciatingly slow pace, earning him a quiet whimper from the dark haired man. “Come now, Captain… if you want something you’ll have to use your words.” 

“Deeper… please…” 

“My, my. So impatient.” Erwin’s smooth baritone seemed to cover Levi like honey and he felt his cock twitch again at the almost-chastising undertone to his words. Regardless, Erwin pushed in further, to the second knuckle and leaned down to brush his lips over Levi’s ear as he whispered, “Is this better, my slutty Captain?” causing Levi to shiver and a choked cry to escape his lax mouth. “Oh, Eren… I think he’s still thirsty.” 

Eren took a deep swig of the tea, then pulled Levi’s chin to his and pressed their lips together, letting the liquid flow into his mouth. Levi didn’t seem to care, drinking greedily from Eren’s mouth, melting into a kiss so passionate that he whined in confusion when Eren pulled back and whispered praises to him as Erwin pushed the rest of his finger inside. 

“Do you deserve another finger?” the blond asked, flexing it experimentally against Levi’s inner walls. The movement made his thighs quiver, but the harness didn’t allow him to clench his legs; another keening whine escaped him and Erwin shook his head, “I’m not so sure.” 

“Ple… please…” Levi begged, breathless. 

“Commander, if I may,” Eren began as he stroked Levi’s cheek lovingly, “He really has been a  _ very _ good boy so far… and he’s tied up so pretty for us.” Levi gave a small nod as if to agree with him.

“Well, since Eren insists…” Erwin said, gently nudging a second finger against the ring of muscle. Levi let out a clipped moan, his body jolting and swaying as the second finger edged in further, stretching him wider. By the time it was fully sheathed he was panting, “He looks  _ really  _ thirsty now, don’t you think?”

Eren tilted Levi’s head upwards and instructed him to open his mouth so he could pour tea from the canteen into it. Perhaps it was hearing the liquid spill and overflow from his mouth and onto the canvas, or perhaps it was Erwin prodding his insides, making him twitch, but Levi was suddenly acutely aware of the pressure on his bladder. His thighs twitched again, unable to clench and he groaned. 

“Status report, Captain?” Erwin asked, fingertips grazing his prostate relentlessly.

“Ma… ria…” Every touch and caress sent him reeling, chills dancing down his spine, but this was exactly what he’d asked for, this was exactly what he wanted. Eren moved to his side, trailing fingers along his skin, over his chest. He pinched at one of his nipples, making Levi shiver and whimper. 

“That was nice, but…” he murmured, “what if I do this?” he ran his fingers over Levi’s toned abs, applying more pressure the lower he got. Levi’s back arched and his cock twitched and he felt a chill roll through him, making him jolt violently and he swore he could feel the piss sloshing about inside him and  _ fuck _ it felt like there was a  _ lot _ . He was shaking with exertion, all the effort he was putting into keeping it from leaking out, when Erwin removed his fingers. That alleviated some of the tension and he let out a little sigh, but his relief was short lived as Erwin pressed the tip of the metal toy against Levi’s asshole, sliding it in rather effortlessly. 

The coolness of the metal made a series of broken moans dribble out of his mouth as Erwin continued to press the toy inwards until it was fully inserted and the tip was pushing against his prostate, giving him little jolts of pleasure each time he shuddered, and with Eren still gently massaging his lower abdomen, he felt like he’d burst at any moment—especially since he was pretty sure his bladder was fuller than usual. 

Another spine-tingling wave of need washed over him, his toes curling and his breathing came in labored, shallow panting. He could feel sweat dripping down his face, his chest heaving, his heart pounding in his ears. 

“You look like you’re working so hard, sir.” Eren whispered, voice laced with a note of sheer awe. “It’s really quite amazing.” 

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed…” Erwin agreed, fingers nudging the flanged end of the toy that poked out from Levi’s body, “Under such immense pressure and yet…”

“I can’t—” Levi moaned, “not— much longer— so full…” 

“Patience, Captain, I haven’t given you the go ahead.” Erwin warned in a low voice, having once again picked up the crop. He ran it along Levi’s inner thigh, playfully flicking it against the base of the toy a few times to tease him. “Insubordination won’t be tolerated, you know what’ll happen.” 

“Please, I need to…” Levi practically sobbed, “I can’t keep it in much longer, I can’t…” 

“Please, what?” 

“Please, Commander… may I piss…?” 

“Not yet, I like hearing you beg.” He ran the tip of the crop over Levi’s balls as he said this. “It’s quite a sight: you trussed up like this, trembling, covered in sweat…” The crop began to slide along the underside of his cock, the touch of it so light it almost tickled and another shuddering wave wracked him, cresting and he knew he was at his limit. 

_ “Shit!” _ he hissed as a small stream managed to leak out, spattering against the waxed canvas loudly. He felt a sharp sting on the back of his thigh, then another and another as Erwin counted them, stopping at seven. The pain seemed to take his mind off how uncomfortably full his bladder was, if only for a few moments and he gasped for air. 

“Do you need more to drink, sir?” Eren asked with feigned innocence, offering the canteen to him and Levi could hear the fluid sloshing around inside.

_ “Fuck—!” _

Erwin leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You have my permission,” and Levi let out a broken sob, his body twitching and shuddering inside the harness as he finally relaxed his muscles and let go; the pent up pressure and volume of it making it spurt out with a fair amount of force, all kinds of debauched noises welling up in his throat and spilling out in a similar fashion. Eren and Erwin watched in amazement, a golden pool forming at the center of the canvas. 

After what seemed like several minutes, the flow finally trickled off and stopped, leaving Levi hanging there covered in a thin sheen of sweat and trying to catch his breath. Although he hadn’t had a proper orgasm, he still felt oddly satisfied and spent. Eren carefully pulled up the canvas by the corners and cinched it, bustling away to dispose of its contents while Erwin gently removed the toy and unhooked Levi from the O-ring and began to remove the harness.

“Is there anything you need now? You really did well, you know.” He murmured softly, “Even if I had to punish you a little.” 

“A warm bath,” Levi offered him a tired smile, “cuddles, and maybe an orgasm or two.” 

“Can do.” Erwin replied with a warm smile, hoisting him up in a bridal carry to take him to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> so here you have it, my second omo work... and it's a lot more involved than pissbaby... lmao. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
